


Pillow Talk

by hhertzof



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly School Reunion fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For the who_otp drabble tag

Rose and Mickey had gone off together, and the Doctor had watched them go, then asked if he could spend the night in her hotel room.

"Just remember Humans need sleep. You're not to keep me up talking all night."

He'd just grinned.

Somehow they ended up lying on the big bed next to each other talking and laughing like they used to back when she had travelled with him. The Doctor had stripped off his jacket but otherwise they were both still fully clothed. Their talk was full of 'remember whens' and 'can you believes'. Sarah had forgotten how much fun this was.

Before they knew it, they were snarking on each other's impractical clothing choices over the years. Long scarves, white dresses, velvet jackets and overalls. Though the Doctor did have to admit that the overalls were at least practical.

"I think we have to call it a draw," Sarah said finally, "70's fashion versus a sartorially challenged Time Lord. We'll never be able to choose a winner."

"Speak for yourself," The Doctor drew the pillow out from under his head and started hitting her with it, grinning.

"Ooh, pillow fight." Sarah yelped, "Don't underestimate the powers of an abandoned woman." She threw her pillow at him, and while he was distracted (it had knocked his glasses askew) she started tickling him.

"And people say I'm immature," he said, as he abandoned his own pillow for a more direct attack.

Of course it wasn't long before fingers started seeking out places they weren't supposed to be, buttons and zips and hooks being unfastened, clothing falling abandoned to the floor, speech giving way to whimpers and sighs. They'd never been very good at playing 'hands off'.

Afterwards they ended up lying as they had been before (excepting the current lack of clothing), smiling at each other contentedly.

"I really should have come back to visit." The Doctor said lazily, tracing patterns on Sarah's skin.

"I told you so." Sarah smirked at him. "I wouldn't mind if you showed up on my doorstep for a shag occasionally."

"Not coming with us then. You should. Please. Please. Please. Think of all the lovely sex we could have."

"I'm sure Rose would love that."

"She was perfectly happy sharing me with Jack. Course he was young, male and movie star handsome, so you might have a point."

"Did you just imply Rose is somewhat shallow?"

"Who me? No. Never. And if you tell her so I'll deny every word of it."

"Tell you what, I'll stay home and have adventures, then we'll have lots to talk about when you come round because Rose is being shallow and clingy and you need adult conversation."

"And do you promise to have an adult there for me to talk to?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Aren't you the one who once told me, 'what's the point of being grown-up if you can't act childish'?"

"Touché."

Sarah rolled over onto her side and started nibbling his earlobe. "Another round?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Ummmm. I am definitely coming by more often."

And he did. Especially when Rose started talking about mortgages.


End file.
